New Life New Enemy
by XxLil MelixX
Summary: The Gboys have started a new life, but like the ying and yang, with a new life comes a new enemy, and in comes the new girl who will change 2 of the pilot's friendship. Is she a friend or a foe? Find out... Thnx for reading R
1. New Girl

Disclamer:I don't own anything okay? Okay good.  
Notes:This is my first attempt at GW fan-fiction so please don't write harsh comments.R&R.This part is basically describing how this girl comes to Relena's school where all the G-crew is at.  
  
**"New life~New Enemy"  
~Prologue~  
  
**"Oh!Great I gotta be the new girl again?" "Listen.It's part of your mission to get into that school, you have to act like a normal teenage girl and you know that, that way we find out what our new enemy is up to.And it's a very good cover up, that's what the others do." "Fine.But you know I hate being the only latin girl in that school!!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh c'mon, all you need to do is to be friendly and open up to people and have friends." "Ya.Friends.Sure.Whatever.I don't need friends I'm a soldier member?" "Oh!Yes of course my dear.But it wouldn't hurt to make friends with some kids in this school." "I don't make friends with anyone.If I do then they really must'v gotten my attention."   
  
"Anyways good-night gramps I gatta go........and hopefully I won't kick nobody's butt in that school since you say thery're pascifists." "Haha very funny.Try not to get kicked out of this school please.It's for the mission.Good-night."   
  
*It's for the mission.It's for the mission* She shut the lights and then went to sleep.She wondered what this school would be like she hoped better then the other school's she's been to and she was only doing this for her and her grandfather.Only they knew the new enemy.  
***********  
"Hey Heero!"   
"Huh?Hey Duo." "Guess what.I heard there's going to be a new girl here." Duo said cheerfully. "Hey guys!" Quatre came runing up to them. "Hey Q-chan." "Hey." "Where are the others?" Heero asked. "We're here" Trowa and Wufei greeted them.  
  
As soon as they all met up the bell rung, they all went to Science class.They had that class with Relena, and Hilde,who met up with them later on.  
  
"Good morning class." Mr.O'connel began, "We have a new student, her name is Luna del Castillo" she presented them to a young 16 year old girl with medium black hair with blonde high-lights,and honey eyes. "Hello,it's a pleasure to meet all of you," she said sweetly then smiling. "Please sit over there next to Heero." She only nodded and headed to her seat, most of the guys were grining at her and most of the girls were glaring at her, that made her smile even more.  
  
*This is going to be fun after all.And most of these guys are cute.* As she sat down she saw Heero stare at her and soon their eyes met.Relena interupted this little scene since she was sitting in the back of them. "Hi! I'm Relena." "Nice to meet you" Luna responded.  
  
"Start copying the aim and then do the Green Book.Heero please explain what you have to do to Luna." the teacher said. He nodded and got closer to her and started to explain. _Note:The classrooms are the ones like in that episode where Heero arrives to that school as Duo Maxwell.I just thought you might like to know that. _"Heero can you explain this to me? I don't quite understand it." Relena said trying to get him apart from her. "Umm.....give me 2 minutes" Heero said, "Don't worry Heero I'll help Relena," Trowa said. _*Damn It!*<(Relena)._   
  
After explaining it to her which was a very long, long explination he asked "Do you understand it? Or do you want me to explain it again?" _*Duo:Woah!Heero's never this nice.*_ "No.It's fine.I got it, thank you,it might seem hard but it's easy." "You understand it already?!" "Well I like science so its very easy for me.But I guess I woud'v been stuck if you hadn't explained it to me." The bell rung a few seconds later.  
***********  
In the hallway Duo came up to her "I'm Duo and you are?" "I'm Luna." "That's a preety name I'm Quatre." "Thank you.It grows on you I guess," she said being nice for once. "That's Trowa,Mr.Grumpy over there is Wufei,the girl next to him is Hilde, and I belive you'v met Heero already." "Yes.Well nice to meet ya'll people,guess I'll be seeing ya'll lata!" and with that she headed to her next class. "Heero!!!" Relena came runing up to him "ready for the math test?" "What?Oh yeah." "Oh.Great as if it isn't enough with all the weak onas around here." Wufei said sarcastically. "Yeah sure Wufei.I know you think she's cute!" Duo said laughing out loud. "Maxwell don't........." "C'mon guys get to class before you'r late!!!" the teacher said pushing them into class. "Saved by the teacher Maxwell......watch at the end of the day!" "Sure Wufy.Haha!"   
***********  
"Mrs.Li I need to go too.....the councelor's office I need to give her some information." Luna told the teacher. "Go ahead hurry back." And with that she left.She went into the filing room. "P...p...p...where are you," "Who's in here hello? Luna what are you doing here?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is just the prologue and it's my first fic if you have any ideas for the chapter please e-mail  
me at LilMely4eva@aol.com. Oh!Please Review too!! Thanx 4 reading ^___^  
_~Meli~  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The PeaceCraft

** "New Life~New Enemy"  
Episode1:The PeaceCraft**_  
  
_"Luna?What are you doing here?" "Quatre? Ummm.....I....I was told to get some papers for the teacher but I guess I got lost." She said innocently. *Luna:That was so lame Luna!* "Oh.Well you'r in the wrong room.Want me to show you where you'r supposed to go?" "That's really nice of you.But it's okay." "Alright then see you around." "Lata!"  
  
"Man I almost blew it! I have to be careful from now on." she murmured. "Well, well if it isn't the new girl.They certainly weren't wrong you are cute.My name is Brandon, and you are?" he had 3 of his friends with him.They used to be popular until the Pilots showed up.  
"Not Interested," she said in disgust.  
"Woah....woah nobody turns Brandon down."  
"Well to bad BRANDON cause this latina chick already did.Now Adios!"  
"Hold her!" he told his friends and they did as told.  
"Oh so you can't do it yourself Ese.Any of you lil gringos touch me.......and you know? " Two of the guys grabbed her, she got to kicked one of them where the light don't shine if you know what I mean.The other one was to big and strong for her to get of his grip.  
"Let me go!" As Brandon tried to kiss her and tried to touch her butt "Leave her alone Brandon!"  
"Oh!Who do we have here?The famouse Heero Yuy.Well Yuy you aren't getting this girl like you got Relena you got it!"  
"Listen just leave her alone!"  
"Go get him." The 2 guys that were left since the other one was still in pain cuase of the kick,they both went and jumped Heero. But we all know Heero! In a blink of an eye he had both guys on the floor.  
"Yo man I was just playing." After that he didn't stay long enough to wait for anyone to answer,he ran like never before.The others followed.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I was fine you didn't have to do anything.I had everything under control tu saves?You know?" she said in her spanish accent.  
"Yeah sure.Not from where I'm standing you didn't."  
"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't handle them."  
"I never said that.I was just trying to help!"  
"Well next time ask."  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"Alright then!"  
"Okay then"  
"Good"  
"Yeah"  
"You got it then!Shit!"  
"_*coughing on purpose*_ Excuse me! But aren't you two supposed to be in class? And Mr.Yuy I want to see you after school.That little display of yours did not please me at all.You can get expelled for hitting your classmates and no excuses."  
"Yes sir."   
"Young lady please get to class." "Okay." _*Luna:Oh no what if he gets expelled.Oh well nobody asked for his help.Ay Man what should I do.Maybe I should at least tell him that Brandon started.* _ "Mr.........oh great. he's gone."  
**~**~**~  
_After School:  
_**"Where's Heero?" Duo asked imaptiently. "I don't know but we can't wait for him." Wufei said. "He probably kicked Brandon's butt again and got caught this time." Quatre said laughing at the thought of it. "Anyway he'll probably get a ride with Relena you know how she is." Trowa said. They left after 10 long minutes of waiting.  
"Heero!!Wait." Luna came runing up to him.  
"What do you want?!" He said coldly.  
"Listen._*sighing*_ I want......want to.....to.....than.... thank you," she said.Heero stopped walking.  
"What?"   
"I already said it man!You don't expect me to say it again do ya?Cause I aint saying it again."  
"No I guess not.So what made you realize that all I was trying to do is to help you?"  
"Don't know! I guess since................" Their little conversation ended when Relena came runing up to Heero screaming his name. *Luna:How can he stand her I wonder.*  
"Hey Heerooo! Oh.Hi Luna."  
"Hi.I'll leave you two love birds alone okay?"  
"Buu.....we're not......"  
"Oh thank you that's really sweet." Relena said sarcastically but sounded realistic at the same time.  
"So do you want a ride Heero?" Heero was thinking of walking with her but since she was no where in sight anymore he decided to go with Relena.  
"Yeah I guess so."  
**~*~*~  
***Oh thank God.I lived through!* Suddenly there was a beep on Luna's laptop. "I wonder who!" she said sarxastically wow she's always sarcastic isn't she heeehee.  
"So how was your first day of school."  
"You know not even my parents asked me that and you do."  
"Hey this old man cares.SO did you make any friends."  
"What is with you trying to make me have friends in this school huh?You'r up to something aren't you gramps."  
"No no.So did you find anything?"  
"Well not really.I almost got caught but thank god it was only Quatre."  
"QUATRE!?Oh really?"  
"Yeah why are you surprised?"  
"No reason is just that it takes you a long time to talk about somebody or mention somebody that you don't know well."  
"Yeah I guess," she said nonchelant. "Do you know any Relena PeaceCraft?"   
"Why do you ask?and yeah she's in the school."  
"Well she might have something to do with the brains of the new confederation.She doesn't have anything to do with it, but she might know the person."  
"Aha.Alright you crazy scientist I need to find some info and chatting with you in comp. is just taking up my time."  
"Alright then.I like an enthusiastic soldier.Good-bye then."  
"See ya J." After he disapeared from the screen she started looking for information.And soon she found what she was looking for. "Yes!It's him.I wasn't wrong.What the.......that's not his......holly.......he's a PEACECRAFT!!this is way to deep.There's no way." She kept on typing trying to see if she just made some mistake but kept on resieving the same name and info. "I need to show this to Jordan." She printed the files and headed for the door.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Jordan asked shocked. "I was looking for the information on Drake Prentice but there was no 411 on it except it took me Drake PeaceCraft.Look they have the same eyes,same height, except for the color hair, but slmost everything is the same even the date of birth.He IS A PEACECRAFT!" "Yeah okay.Look there were no survivors in the PeaceCraft family except for Relena PeaceCraft and Milliardo PeaceCraft.The rest DIED!" he yelled.  
"Yeah but before they found out that there were survivor Milliardo and Relena had different names." She replied.  
"BUT STILL!" He yelled again.  
"Listen I know this guy is a PeaceCraft!" she yelled back.  
"TRUST ME HE'S NOT THERE IS NO WAYYY!!" He yelled even harder. (He loves to yell doesn't he?)  
"God you'r getting used to arguing with me aren't you?" she said grining.  
"Okay okay I'm sorry "IF" you are right and he is a PeaceCraft, you have to get proof and it doesn't matter if he is a PeaceCraft you still have to go on with the Mission.We have to stop this guy no matter what.You'r the best Soldier......"  
"You mean assasine." she said in a low tone.  
"Oh God.You decided to become one and you don't show emotions to your victim which makes you the best."  
"Oh Goody that makes me feel better.Thanks!" She snorted and left.  
"So did the little princess make new friends!" Jordan asked knowing what the answer was going to be......"NO"  
"YES."  
"What you actually made friends?Ya Right?" he said shocked.  
"Well there was this sweet guy Quatre,and other 4 guys and this one girl Hilde I think that's her name." Jordan looked thoughtfull.  
"That's great.But I wouldn't trust them if I were you."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Well first of all you are an "Assasine" and they might work for that Prentice dude."  
"Yeah I guess you'r right.But I gatta head home so......." she waved bye  
"Catch ya latta." he said as he watched her leave.  
**~**~  
**Luna walked thinking that maybe she was wrong and just made a mistake. *But then again.* Suddenly she bumped into somebody and fell into the ground. "I'm sorry....I wasn't looking where I was going." "It's okay.Neither was I.......Quatre." "Luna?Hey." "Hi Quatre."   
"Where you headed?"  
"Home.You?"  
"Home too.Hey you think you have time for an icecream."  
"Yeah!I guess it's still early._*Looking at her watch*_ yeah it's 6:00 pm."  
"Great let's go then."  
  
"So where did you live originally?" "New York.have you always lived here?" "No.I travel a lot."   
"Well of course you being from the Winner family and all right?"  
"So you did know.......I was hoping you......."  
"Didn't know the Winner family.....who doesn't know the Winner family." She finished his sentence.They stood quiet for a while. "So who do you live with?" She asked trying to make conversation which was a miracle. "Oh I live with the guys." "The guys?Who?" "Wufei,Duo, Trowa and Heero." "Heer...I mean oh wow you live in a Mansion I suppose." "Yeah.How about you?" "Me.I live by myself." "Wow.Must be lonly since you just arrived and all." "Not really.I get around." "Well anyway, whenever you want to come over you'r welcomed." He said smiling sweetly. "Thanks that's really sweet." She said smiling back. _*I'v always wondered what it was like to live in a Winner mansion.Guess I'll have to find out.But I still have to complete the mission I don't have any time.* _   
"Are you okay?" he asked concerned."  
"Huh?Yeah I'm sorry I just spaced out for a while.I gatta get going, besides I have to finish doing an essay _*ya right*_ Thanks for the ice cream." She sure was saying a lot of Thank You's today.  
"No problem.See ya around." He said as they both were out of sight.   
**~*~**~  
**"Where is he?I'm hungryyyy." Duo wined "I'm realyyyy hungryyy." "Duo...would you be so kind to stop your wining?" Trowa said patiently which he was loosing. "He'll be here give him 5 more minutes," wufei said "But by that time I'm going to be startved." "Duo, you ate an hour ago." Heero said getting annoyed of his wining.  
"Hey guys.Sorry I'm late it's just that I saw Luna......"  
"You saw Luna?" Heero said almost jumping.  
"Oh so your out talking to a girl while I'm starving here.Don't you ever think about me." Duo said dramatic.  
"So what happened?" Trowa said curious of what Quatre had said to her.  
"Nothing I just talked to her for a while." Quatre knew if he mentioned ice-cream Duo was going to freak.   
"I don't care.Can we please eat and then you can tell everyone the details." Duo wined even more. *Heero:I really want to know the details.* he thought.Heero didn't say anything that whole aftern-noon.   
**~**~**~  
**"I didn't make any mistakes.So that means I'm right.But why would a PeaceCraft want to start another war?No matter the Assination has to be in progress."  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**I hope this chapter is better.I know it's short I'll try to make it  
longer.Any comments, or ideas e-mail me at LilMely4eva@aol.com.  
Please Review I want to know if this fic is worth working on.**  
**  
  
  
  
  



	3. Day Off

**Translations-  
**Guerito:White boy or cute boy (in this case)  
Gringa:White girl(In this case)  
me entiendes:Do u understand  
Tu saves:You know  
porque: (Por-cke) Because,  
Loco:Crazy  
  
**~New Life*New Enemy~  
**_Episode 2:Day Off  
  
****_~**~*~  
"I have to find out where Drake's ganna be at.But who.......Relena? Nah doubt that she'd--" *Laptop:_Beep Beep Beep* _ "Who is it now?" She groaned. Jordan apeared on the screen.  
"Whazz uup Lunita? Any news on Drake?"  
"Are you drunk? and don't start with the Lunita thing again. Me entiendes?" she yawned.  
"But it sounds sooo cute...........man you look tired."  
"Yeah I know.I don't even know what time it is."  
"Well let me give you an update it's SATURDAY! 3:00 A.M"  
"WHAT!?!?! Man that's--nevermind at least-- _*yawn*_."  
"So any news?"  
"After I came back from your house yesterday _*yawning*_ I tried to see if I made any mistake on Drake.........."  
"I still think he's in fact not a peacecraft." He shot at her.  
"Too bad porque he is in fact a PeaceCraft.And I know a person that might know for a fact: Dr.J."  
"No....no.nooooooo.You can't tell him anything."  
"What?Why?"  
"Because.......because......just trust me on this one.At least don't tell him now just wait."  
"Aha......" she looked at him in a weird way.  
"You know what take the rest of the day off you'r a total mess! continue the research later."  
"Your crazyyy.Loco! I can't do that......"  
"We're beyond schedual and besides you don't know where Drake is going to be at but I do!"  
"Tell me!I'm seriouse Jordan you have to tell me." She ordered.  
"No,besides he's not going to be there in a week so take this day off c'mon."   
Knowing how Jordan is there was no point in arguing with him.   
"_*Sigh*_ Fine.Bye then."  
"See ya mi Lunita.Lots of kisses." He threw a kiss to her she only laughed.Then he dispeared from the screen.  
  
She hit the showers got dressed in dark blue hip hugger (Jeans that are below your belly button) with a baby blue top and a jean jacket on top.She thought of walking around for a while and see more of the town.It was 6:00 a.m and there was a lot of people walking it reminded her of New York.She missed it and she also missed her family.She was busy thinking and wasn't watching where she was going untill she bumped into somebody and fell on the ground.  
"_*Sigh angrily*_ Watch where your going!"  
"Same to you!"  
"Heero?!"  
"Luna?!"  
"This is getting old do I have to bump into every one of you guys?!?!Damn yo."  
"You will if you keep on daydreaming while your walking," he teased, "What are you doing here so early anyway?"  
"I was walking around, I didn't have anything else to do _*Yeah Right*_ "  
"You shouldn't be walking these streets by yourself.It's dangerouse." He said careless but then again he knew these streets.He wasn't go to go down to the level where he had to say 'I'm going to walk with you just in case'. That would be too embarrasing.  
"I was raised in Brooklyn and your telling me I should be carefull around here."  
"Yeah." He said calmly. Luna only gave him an annoyed look.  
"I can take care of myself Pa, I'm a big girl. You know." she gave him one of her cute smiles which Heero didn't quite fall for.  
"Whatever.Just be carefull and go where there's more people. _*Annoying Girl, she doesn't know what she can get in to but she wants it that way....Fine!*_ "  
"Sure.Bye bye Nene." *Heero:Nene?Catchy.....ugh what am I thinking?*   
Heero was right where Luna was walking looked pretty dangerouse it was quiet.There wasn't many people only street people.She never thought that in a fine city like that there would be any street people but she was wrong.Suddenly someone grabbed her from behinde.She jumped in surprise and got to see who it was: *Note:If you want this scene to seem more realistic play 'Get UR Freak On' By Missy Elliot.(Don't sue I like this song and thought it would be cool to do something like that.) This part is sorta of like a song fic not quite though I'm not writting the lyrics if you have the song then LUCKY YOU!*  
  
"Brandon!!" Then a car came by and parked it was Brandon's little crew.They put Music out loud so nobody would hear her scream.  
"Oh Cool I love this song.So you people wanna 'Get Your Freak On!?' You got it then."   
"You'r going to be mine Luna and we're the ones who are going to get our Freak on."  
"Very funny," she said with a grin. Heero decided to go back for her he knew it was too dangerouse especially at that time and place.Once he got there he saw her fighting Brandons big crew.But she couldn't hold them off.She knocked like 4 of those big guys, when Heero arrived he couldn't believe that she had done so much by herself.He knew he was no ordinary girl.  
_Hit Banga  
Hit me Hit Me  
Missy be puttin down on the hottest ground  
I told ya'll mothas....ahh.... ya'll can stop me now_  
"Ya'll can try to stop me now.Listen to me now I'm lastin 20 round.........If you want me......come and get me Now!Halla son!" She was fighting with every one of them.Going with the song and the rythm she tried to hold them off but couldn't anymore.  
"All of you just get her and bring her to me she's just a girl!"   
"Brandon!"  
"Heero!" The gang couldn't help but chant fight! fight! fight!. "Heero what are you doing here?" Luna asked and she was glad that he was there it was impossible for her to hold up the 25 guys that were after her. He couldn't hear her since the Music was loud and the guys kept on screaming.It seemed like Heero and Brandon were going to end it once and for all.Luna was runing towards Heero to help but one of Brandon's friend grabbed her and he was BIG I MEAN BIG.  
_Get Ur freak on what?  
Get ur freak on  
Get ur freak (3x more)  
Getcha Getcha Getcha Getcha your freak on!_  
"What the dealio now what the drealio you wanna battle me then let me know!" Luna screamed.  
"This is between me and Heero Lunita so butt out." His crew got more excited and started screaming even louder. *Luna:Lunita?That's it he's going down!!*  
_Hallla!! Got the feelin some  
let me throw you some (SOME MAN SINGING IN SOME LANGUAGE)  
Get Ur Freak On (5x more)  
Getcha getcha getcha getcha your freak on!_  
"QUIET!!!!_*Everybody got Quiet even Brandon and Heero* _Shh.....Hush em out I want Silence when I spit it out _*She spit at the guy that was holding her* _In your face open your mouth......GIVE YOU A TASTE." He let her go and started cleaning himself so she punched him. "Eww....ugh.....ow....bitch." was the only thing the guy could say  
"Halla." She said satisfied, "Ain't no stopping me!I know you feel me NOW!Brandon your going down!" That's when Hell unlished and everybody started fighting Heero grabbed Luna.  
"We got to run for it theres no way we can stop all of them." Heero said, she nodded but before she ran she tried to find Brandon when she did, she kicked him in the balls and then in the stomach."Get your freak on your own."She said.He didn't move, well duh he was in great pain.Then they ran with the rest of the mob following them.They went inside another corner with a wall.  
"We're trapped."  
"Let's go on the firescape." Heero knew that was their only choice.  
"What?!They'll follow us."  
"Not to the roof." They climbed the stairs and got to the roof of the building.They watched Brandon grabbing his stomach and his lil thing.They went inside 5 jeeps that came to pick them up.And a limosine for Brandon.  
"_*Catching his breath*_ Are you alright?"  
"Yeah._ *Catching her breath*_ that was some shit." She said laughing.  
"Yeah it was." They heard music coming from one of the apartments they heard the song (Crazy from KCI & Jojo I love that song too so don't sue either!)  
"I love this song.What's up with that?"  
"What?" Heero said relaxing.  
"With this, it's like a Mini Bronx or something you know."  
"Oh.well this country isn't so perfect." She felt something as she passed her hand through her mouth metal?she thought. No blood.But she wasn't bleeding was she.She answered and looked at Heero to make sure.  
"Yeah I see.Heero?!You'r hurt!" Heero tried to hide it from her.He got slashed by Brandon when she yelled to quiet them down."Heero do you have a pocket knife?"She reacted quickly.  
"Yes in my jacket." She reached for his pocket and grabbed the pocket knife , she started cutting part of her top making it a short belly top.With the part she cut she wrapped Heero's hand to stop the bleeding.  
"..."He wasn't good at thanking people, Luna wasn't good at receiving thank you's. "I can see why you like the song." He smiled (Shocked so am I ^.^).She looked at her, she was very pretty her figure was of a woman and not of a 16 year old.She was satisfied with the smile. *It's better then a thank you* she said to herself. *She's pretty and is very......cute* He noticed that she could make naybody do whatever she wanted all she had to do was ask.And smile.  
"_*Smiling*_ Yeah it's a nice song.I should be thanking you, it's my fault all of this happened."  
"It's not your fault." He reasured her.  
"Yes it is.I should'v listened to you and...it's totally my fault." With that voice of hers it was easy to forgive her for killing a person even.  
"No it's not.I shouldn't have left you...."  
"Yes it is."  
"Is not."  
"Is to."  
"Is not"  
"Is too."  
"Ok.O.k let's not start please._*grining*_ You'r really stubborn."  
"I know. You got a cute smile you know?" Heero wasn't used to getting compliments like that he felt his cheeks getting rosy he hoped she wasn't noticing.It was rare for him to flirt, but for Luna that was some other story._  
_"You guys never smile is as if you were soldiers or something.You know? It's like Duo is the cheery one."  
"How do........how do you know Duo's always--"  
"Happy, the way he is.He is in 3 of my classes but when I look at him he's cold.Like......"  
"We better--get you home." She looked at Heero in a curiouse way *Luna:He's hiding something.He's Stuttering!*  
"Is there something......talk to me, you hiding something."  
"NO...the....there's nothing."  
"I can tell you'r lying cause when you'r replying you Stutter."  
"I'm not....let's go."  
"Stop lying."  
"Would you get down the stairs."  
"Alright alright."  
"You want to go get a drink or something?"Heero asked.Something he would'nt do but he was curiouse on why she was so curiouse.(Confusing I know ^^)  
"K."   
While they were walking there was somebody screaming Luna's name when they turned around Luna couldn't believe who she saw.  
"Celeste!"  
"Morenita I missed you!" They hugged each other Heero just watched confused.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see how you were doing Nena.you'r my best friend and your gramps told me you were going to be here.And I found out you were the only Latina here so I decided to come with........Miranda!" She screamed.  
"No WAYY!Miranda.....Miranda?!"  
"The one and only, Jordan's sis. And where's that good for nothing of Jordan anyway?"  
"He lives 5 blocks from wher I live."  
"And whos this papi chulo? Ohhh My god!!He's your boy friend!!!" She started screaming happily.Heero was shocked to hear that but kept his cool he liked the thought of it.It made him blush but they were to busy talking so they didn't noticed (another miss).  
"No Celeste.He's not."  
"But why not you two make a good couple......and........"  
"Celeste.Callate!" Now Luna was embarrased and blushing non-stop, Heero chuckled.  
"Ooopss excuse me I'm just excited to be here.I'll see you later Lunita we're going to see Jordan okay.Bye you two."  
"For what?!"  
"Tell him off."  
"Why?" Celeste decided not to reply and headed for Jordan's house where she told Miranda to wait. "Bye..."  
"So that's your best friend huh?"  
"Yup._*sigh*_"  
"Charming."  
"You think?She thinks you'r cute."  
"Great." Luna only laughed at his statement.  
"I'm going to head home.I have to see what these two are up to.How about we take that drink tommorow?"  
"Sure....go ahead have fun."  
"Gee....gracias Papi." She said sarcastically as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said :"Bye Heero."  
"Woman"   
**~**~  
**"Any of you seen Heero?" Wufei asked.   
"I thought he was sleeping." Duo said.  
"He's not Duo Maxwell ,he's Heero Yuy," Wufei teased.  
"He probably went for a walk." Trowa said.  
"Yeah you know Heero he's the first one to get up," Quatre stated.The bell rung Duo ran to get it.  
"Heero!Where were you?Do you know what time it is?You had us worried?Don't you care?"He said dramatically.  
"Duo.......you'r scaring me."  
"Cool it Maxwell it's 11:35 it's not like he came back from visiting a girl......namely Relena!" Wufei smirked.  
"Oooohh yeah why didn't I think of that?" Trowa said sarcastically.  
"No.And what is up with the sarcasm today?!"Heero said in his monotone voice.  
"C'mon Heero we all know you like Relena and the morning is the only time you get to see her since later on she's busy with her meetings." Quatre informed wich was true.Relena was usually busy with meetings with embassadors and people like that.Heero was back to his seriouse self and he noticed the difference when he was with Luna he felt comfterable with laughing and talking because she was always smiling and laughing.  
"I'm going up to my room I'll see you guys later okay I'm tired."  
"Heero......what happened to your hand?" Everyone turned to look at the wound that the blonde spotted.  
"Woah that's a big ass cut and that looks like a girls top." Duo said examinating the baby-blue cloth.  
"How can you tell?" Trowa asked curiousely.  
"I'm a girl expert.And I can tell that's not what Relena wears.Relena wears pink,white,bei--"  
"Okay we get it Maxwell you don't need to mention her whole wardrobe." Wufei snorted.They were so busy paying attention to Duo that they didn't notice Heero tip toed to his room.  
"Where did Heero go?" Trowa asked.  
"TO his room probably," Quatre said heading for his room. "And where are you going?" Trowa asked.  
"To see what's going on with Heero."  
"Aren't you so caring! He won't talk to you.You know Heero!!"Duo yelled at Quatre he couldn't hear him he was in the second floor and it was pretty far up.  
"Hey Heero,"   
"What do you want?"  
"Hey.....calm down I'm just here to see if you'r okay."  
"I'm fine, you don't need to worry.It was only an accident."  
"By the way Relena called she wanted to talk to you.Oh and I'm planing to invite Luna over for dinner."  
"Luna?"  
"Yeah, we had a good time.......err......yeah she's coming."  
"What happened with you and Luna?"  
"Nothing,and why so interested in Luna maybe i should ask you that question."  
"Nothing's going on with me and Luna." Heero said coldly, he couldn't understand why Quatre was arguing with him as if he was defending her and liked her or even more.  
"Good, you belong with Relena anyway she loves you a lot." Heero didn't reply and so Quatre left. (Shocking how Quatre stood up to Heeror. ^.^ but it's been 2 years what do you expect.)  
_*Phone ringing*  
****_Heero:Hello?  
**Relena:**Hey Heero.  
**Heero:**Oh.Hi.  
**Relena:**Hey I have free today, so I was wondering.....if  
**Quatre:**Relena?Um...I'm sorry I know this is rude to interupt the conversation, but I need to ask you something._  
****_Relena:Oh hello Quatre!  
**Quatre:**you think you can come to dinner?  
**Relena:**Dinner? That's great thanks for the invitation.Well I have to go now bye Heero.Bye Quatre!See you guys at seven. *_Hung up*  
****_Heero:What the hell did you just do?  
**Quatre:**You guys can spend more time together besides I'm inviting Luna member?  
**Heero:**Yeah I know and that's the prob.--I mean problem  
**Duo:**Would you guys hang up.You live in the same house and you need to be using the goddamn phones!  
**Quatre:**Uh.....yeah.....Heero?He's off...._*click:dialing Luna's number.Heero still on the line heehee.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
****_Machine:Listen up......specially you Jordan I ain't here so reach me at my cute lil blue, shiney, small, Celli! If your someone else then my cell nuber is 1903902112.Oh and I forgot leave a beep after.....my bad leave a message after the beep I hate Answering machin-beep Heero smile at the sound of Luna's cheery voice he hung up as soon as Quatre did and picked it up at the same time he did.Being an experienced soldier had it's advantages._ *Q:Dialing The cell #*  
****_Luna:Hello?  
**Quatre:**Ummm.....hi Luna it's me Quatre  
**Luna:**Oh!Hey Quatre.What up Guerito?_  
****_Quatre:I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner?The guys want to get to know you better and so do I.  
**She didn't know what to say but she guessed it was the only chance she had to ever be in one of the Winner's Mansion.  
**So what do you say?  
**Luna:**I guess.You know what?*_thinking_* yeah I'll be there.  
**Quatre:**Great! See you at seven?  
**Luna:**Yeah.Good-bye.Oh one more thing.......  
**Quatre:**Huh what is it?  
**Luna:**You mind if I bring a friend over  
**Quatre:**Of course not.Even better  
**Luna:**Thanks.Bye *click*  
**~~~~~~~~~~  
Miranda's House  
  
**"Celeste!!" Luna screamed Celeste ran downstais as fast as she could.  
"What?What is it? What's going on?"  
"We're going to a Winner's Mansion!"  
"Are you kidding.We don't know any Winner."  
"Remember that guy Quatre I told you about?"  
"You mean he is Quatre Rabera Winner!?"  
"Yup!And he's got cute friends too."  
"Don't tell me that guy you were with......what's his name....Heero he's--"  
"One of his closest friends." She said excited.  
"Ahhhhh That's sooo cool!"  
"But,but, I'm not sure if they're all single."  
"Well I persume Heero and Quatre are single, They're both after you!"  
"What?! What makes you say that?"  
"From what I heard Heero saved you like what 2 times from that Brandon dude. Quatre is the sweetest guy and he invited you to his mansion.And he took you out!"  
"Well.....it wasn't a date.We bumped into each-other he-"  
"Heeee.....likes you I know those signs." Luna only laughed at the idea of both Heero and Quatre liking her.  
"What are we going to wear??"  
"Oh I'm glad you asked that!Come with me." Celeste grabbed her hand up to her room she opened a trunk it had a lot cute dresses made of silk and other types of materials.  
"Wow!But...I don't...."  
"C'mon mi lunita.....I think this one will look perfect on you." She held a silky dark blue long skirt that looked like the night sky and a mini top that matched the skirt.  
"It's beatifull."  
"Yup.I'm going to wear this one." She held up a peach-like dress it matched with her skin tone.  
"Now let's get the make-up and get going we got 1 hour."  
"One hour!!?"  
"I suggest we get started.Too bad Miranda can't make it."  
"Yeah I know.You know how she is 'talkie talkie with her no good for nothing brother!' She's nothing like him."  
"Oh, c'mon Celeste he's changed."  
"Whatever."  
**~*~*~*~*~  
**"How many people did you invite?" Trowa aske worried that the food they made wasn't going to be enough. "I invited Luna and Relena." Quatre answered.  
"I invited Hilde,and Sally." Duo said in 'I forgot to tell you' tone.  
"Sally?!?" Wufei asked almost choking on his drink.  
"Yeah Salllyyyyyy......stop blushing little dragon."  
"Just because I'm dressed up doesn't mean I can't fuck you up!"  
"Bring it on Wufy."  
"You'r asking for it Maxwell!" *_Doorbell ringing* _"Saved by the bell Duo!!"_  
_"That must be Sallyyy."  
"And Hildeeee" They both had red cheeks....even though they were glaring at eachother Trowa chuckled at the little scene.  
"Would you two get it?" Heero asked adding finishing touches on the food (yes he's prepairing food!So were the other guys).Duo and Wufei headed to the door and opened it.Hilde and Sally giggled at the sight of the two drooling boys before them.Relena appeared behinde them with a friend (the girl with the blonde hair).Hilde was wearing a slim short black dress with flower designs that brought out her blue eyes,black platform sandals and a rose choker.Sally was wearing a dark purple dress,and matching pearls,and light eyeshadow,shiney lip-gloss doesn't she look pretty!Relena was wearing a pink tight dress that had a slit cut that reached up to her knees a light pink lipstick that looked more like a pretty lip-gloss and a diamond neckalace.Hally (her friend) was wearing a white dress that reached up to her knees with a white neckelace.  
"Ladies.....please come inside.All of you look so lovely." The girls giggled.  
"Thank you Duo." Relena said politely as she entered the Winner Mansion fallowed by Hally "Hello Wufei."Hally and Relena said at the same time.  
"Hi Relena hey Hally.Go ahead make yourself confterable." Wufei replied "Thank you." "Thanks."  
"Sally.....you look.....beatifull." He said in astonishment.  
"Really? Why thank you.You look very handsome too ." Wufei blushed.  
"Hello M'Lady you look great so pretty and all." Duo didn't know what to say he was also stunned.Hilde giggled so much that she couldn't talk she tried to force a thank you wich came out all messed up.They all went to the living room."Where's Heero?" Relena asked. "And where's Trowa?" Hally asked.She had a crush on him ever since she saw him."They'll be here soon." Quatre answered while making sure they were all okay.The door-bell rung again Quatre went to get it he expected to see Luna but instead saw the couple Zechs and Noin.  
"Hello Quatre."  
"Uhh.....hi Noin.....Milliardo.Come in." He didn't expect them.The former Queen's brother made a fuss about his little sister being with the 'Perfect Soldier'. Noin went with him just in case he over-reacted.  
"Thank you." Milliardo said while going inside the young Winner's Mansion he was amazed by the Mansion it was very Mid-Evil and catchy.They all started talking about how Peace was finally reached they were all taken to the table.Everyone was seated when they heard the door-bell again.Trowa decided to open it he knew it was Luna.And he wanted to get away from Hally.As he opened the door he saw a young girl same age as Luna he was mesmerized.Celeste was also mesmerized at the tall handsome man before her eyes.  
"Hi."   
"Hello.....guys, Trowa? Celeste? get down from the clouds you two!" Their gaze was intense she knew it was going to take some time for them two come back to reality so she decided to go inside.  
"Luna?!" the 4 pilots said in unison stunned on how beatifull she looked.It wasn't her it was a princess who they were staring at.Different from the annoying gangster she used to be.  
"Hi." She couldn't help it but blush all eyes were on her even Zechs couldn't help it.  
"Everybody this is Luna and..."   
"Celeste." Trowa finished Quatre's intoduction and soon all eyes were on Celeste.  
"Hey people." The three of them sat down Quatre on the head of the table.Luna beside him Heero accross from Luna.Celeste next to Luna Trowa accross from Celeste.Hally next to Trowa.Relena next to Heero.Noin next to Zechs.Sally next to Wufei.Hilde next to Wufei and Duo accross from Hilde.Soon Rashid started to serve food everybody got aquainted.Relena glared at Luna as she started to smile at Heero.As soon as Celeste saw what was going on she gave Relena and Hally a death-glare of her own.There was silence and it was annoying.  
"So where are you girls from?" Noin asked trying to break the silence that was driving them nuts.  
"New York." Luna answered trying not to say more then she was supposed to.  
"Wow...New York I always wanted to go there!" Hilde imagined what it was like.Trowa and Celeste started a conversation of their own, and Hally didn't like it she tried to cut in every time she could.  
"Do you have family here?" Milliardo asked.  
"No."  
"Any friends?" Sally asked trying to get her to talk more.As luna was about to answer Relena answered for her.  
"Well you seem to make friends easily so you probably get a lot of guys to keep you company.You wouldn't need a family."  
"Relena!" with that she knew that Zechs meant 'How Could you say that' but she was satisfied. *This girl did not just start with me keep it cool Luna* They hoped that Luna wouldn't say anything back Milliardo was surprised on his little sisters attitude but wasn't pleased.Neither was Heero.  
"Well I don't rely on anybody, except for myself.But you wouldn't know that would you Relena?" Luna shot back.Everybody knew where this was headed 'Disses nonstop.It looked like neither would give up knowing how stubborn they both are.  
I don't know what you mean by that but I can too take care of myself and unlike you I have a family to depend on."  
"You mean a dead one!And you have to have your brother help and other people as your maids cause you can't handle anything." Zechs was about to get up but Noin grabbed his hand and motion her head no.  
"At least I had a family!!"  
"So your saying I never had one, well your wrong.If it weren't for your stupid idea of getting involved with those idiots to promise the whole worlds peace and your stupid idea of pacifism which you couldn't handle i would still have my familia.But your plan was all a load of bull-shit.Mi-hija!" It got everyone's attention. "Girls please stop."Sally pleaded she didn't like where this was going and she didn't want to take any sides especially since Relena started but what Luna said was pretty harsh.  
"What?!So you'r blaming me for what happened to your family typical of you.Get this straight I was trying to help both the earth and colonies whatever happened to your family was probably they're mistake."  
"Now you get this straight, you'r a spoild gringa who tries to impress too many poeple and ends up failing at what you'r suposed to be doing."  
"That's a lie!"  
"Oops my bad your right the one you try to impress is Heero right."   
"Oh shit.Man Luna chill."  
"Nah you tell this brat to chill."  
"Hey who you calling a brat." Hally said defending her friend by pure interest.  
"Oh God don't get me started on you!You'r only Relena's friend by interest you bitch." Celeste said.  
"Take that back you whore." Celeste and Hally stoped fighting for a while when they saw Luna and Relena up and Heero trying to make Relena stop.  
"Well he's more likely to fall for a girl like me then a slut like you!!"  
"Relena shut up." Quatre said. "Don't yell at my sister like that."Zech yelled back.  
"She's the one who started flirting with Heero without checking if he was available."  
"He is.!"  
"So what makes you think he would ever go out with a *_Looking at Luna in disgust*_ girl like you?"  
"Why wouldn't he."  
"He needs a girl with class!Someone who'll take care of him."  
"He's not a baby you baka if you hand't noticed.Listen don't talk shit if you don't understand what you'r own words are."  
"You talk to much shit you know Luna." They stared at each other for a while they thanked god this didn'tturned into a fist-fight.What they didn't see coming:Relena grabs a glass of red whine pours it into Luna's blue dress.  
"Oh....agh...you should be more carefull with silk.But then again it doesn't belong on you." She said sarcastically and grining.Luna felt like slapping her but instead left anger in evry bone of her body.Heero went after Luna.Celeste got up and smacked Relena as hard as she could and was about to punch her but Trowa grabbed her by the waist preventing her from doing something bad to Relena.  
"Luna might be more classy and respectfull but I'm not!I'm in fucking world bitch you'r lucky I don't wipe that fucking fake ass hair of you and your friend."  
"Shh..shhh, come." Trowa hugged her and took her to the kitchen where Rashid was.  
"What's wrong?Is everything alright?"  
"Yes Rashid you can go out for tonight.There's some problems."  
"Are you sure that-"  
"Yes."  
"Alright." Celeste couldn't help it she ran after Relena while Trowa was talking to Rashid.Before she could do anything to Relena Hally jumped Celeste making both of them fall on top of eachother.  
"Bitch let go of my hair!"  
"No!" Quatre grabbed Hally and Trowa grabbed Cleste again.trowa took Cleste to his room.  
"Relena what has gotten into you?" Zechs asked.  
"What you'r taking her side!?"  
"No but still that was a show of disrespect.You dishonor the Peace-Craft family." Zechs said.  
"Who the hell do you think you are Wufei?" Relena snapped.  
  
Wufei got annoyed and gave her a death-glare.  
  
"I lost my apetite." Duo said in disgust.Everyone except Relena,Milliardo,and Hally went to the living-room.*Relena:I hate her!I never thought I would leave pacifism but I hate her so much!!She won't get Heero she won't!!*  
  
"Luna.Are you okay?" she decided to ignore him and head for the balcony it was a beatifull night.Calm not to breezy.Heero decided to apologize even though he had nothing to apologize for.He was bad at it to.  
"_*sigh*_ Luna....I'm....sorry...that....." he looked into her eyes they were watery and filled with anger but she looked strong.  
"Sorry about what.You didn't do anything?"  
"I know....but still....." He felt attracted to her why? he didn't know he asked himself that question the day he met her that night he couldn't stop thinking about her.He wanted to hold her close hug her.He got close to her but gave her about a 3 inch space. "You know, you look good in red." He said trying to cheer her up, it worked she laughed a little. *The way she laughs and smiles after all that has happened she still keeps that beatifull smile of hers.*  
"This night wasn't supposed to go like this."  
"It's okay.It's not your falut.You guys did impress me.....the mansion is breathtaking and the food was deliciouse."  
"Glad you liked it, it was my first time cooking along with the guys," she giggled at the thought of Heero cooking. "Even though we burned the food about like.....*_thinking*_ four times." She laughed but stoped.  
"Well it was good for a begginer."  
"Oh so your an expert?"  
"You can say that." They got even closer *god he is soo cute.* Heero put his hand delicatly by picking up her chin and moved her close to him, so close that their lips met for some time.Her lips tasting like a cherry.His lips so soft for somebody as seriouse as him. *What am I doing.I can't!* She pushed him away.  
"Luna?"  
"Heero.I can't Im sorry."  
"......why?"  
"I.....I just can't I don't want to....hurt you...." Luna bumped into Quatre.  
"Thank you for everything Quatre.But I have to go."  
"Luna."He whispered.  
"Heero.....what did you do to her?"  
"Nothing.....I.....I didn't do anything." He lied and tryied to walk away but was stoped by the blonde arabian.  
"Do you even care about her?"  
"Meybe.But I duobt that she feels the same way."  
"Your place is with Relena.You had feelings for Relena what happened to them? Are you going to do the same thing to Luna? Think about it get your feelings straight."  
"I had feelings for Relena, I do.And I would never hurt Luna."  
"Good because I won't let you.Like I said you belong with Relena and Luna...Luna's mine." Quatre said coldly.Heero was amazed on how he was talking. He loved her. *Sorry Quatre but I care about her too and you can't tell me who I belong with!* He stayed on the balcony while Quatre was dismissing the guests.He slammed his fist on the concrete wall not realizing he had the cut there making it bleed more he just looked at the blood not saying anything and holding his tears back.  
*******************  
  
Luna got into Celeste's car.She was half way to her apartment when she realized she had forgotten about Celeste.  
  
*Shit! Celeste, I totally forgot about her! Damn it Heero......I haat.......I......Oh God!!* She wasn't paying attention to the stop light but she hit the breaks in time before she could hit the red car in front of her.  
  
"This is defenitely not my night!"  
  
Luna got to her apartment and headed straight to her bed-room withought turning any lights on.  
"There's something missing........THE DISK!" She turned the lights on and looked everywhere.She headed to the bathroom but stopped when she saw a shadow on the tub's curtain. When Luna opened the curtain darkness took over........................  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Sorry for taking so too long.But this is a long chapter.  
Duo:Or is it just because you'r lazyyyy!!!  
I think some-one is going to be out of this fic.  
Duo:_*gulp* _Did I just say that.....I meant that this chap. is really really long.PLEASE REVIEW!!  
Cool Cliff-hanger huh?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. How Do you Feel?

New Life*New Enemy  
Episode 3: "How Do you Feel?"  
  
Duo:About time!!  
Meli: *innocently* Whaaat?  
Duo:Don't you start with that you know what I mean!  
Meli:Okay okay so I took long.But I had school work to deal with!  
Duo:Yeah right.......baka........  
Meli:Shut up!!Anyway on with the Episode hehe!! Duo say one more word and you won't be in this episode!  
Duo:NOOOOOOO!  
Meli:That's it your fired!  
Duo:That's not fair!  
Trowa:Just shut up.  
Duo:Make me!! *Trowa tying Duo up*  
  
AN:I know I forgot to tell you *gomen* Some of the characters are OCC but because it has been 2 years later after the War so you Understand right? *You:Nodding your head yes* Thank you, You guys are the best I luv ya'll!! ^.~  
  
  
*Heero's POV*  
#Sunday#  
  
The War was over but why is this happening.We that is me,Quatre,Wufei,Trowa, Celeste and Duo were at Heaven's Hospital a new very expensive facility on earth.Not very far from the Sanc Kingdom.I hate hospitals,always have.  
It was obviouse that the reason they called this the Heaven's hospital was because it felt like being in the clouds all white very disturbing to me it was gloomy and deppressing.  
"I'm going to call Miranda." I jumped a little at Celeste's sudden move. She headed to the reception desk and asked to borrow the phone.  
Duo started walking back and forth a worried look on his face.I never thought that Duo and Luna got to be such close friends. But then again she got close to everybody. After I heard what happened to Luna I couldn't believe what had happened. I made a promise to find out who the bastard was and make him pay.  
The doctor came out from a room walking toward us I was about to ask him how she was but Quatre beat me to it.  
"How is she?"   
"She's still unconciouse but still she's not out of danger.The attacker knew very well where to hit her and it was a miracle that she's still alive.It seemed that he wanted to kill her only that he missed in some way." The doctor stated and then left. Well no shit I'm going to kill him.  
Quatre's eyes turned dark blue for some time, it seemed that anger and sadness was building up.I saw the nurse that came out from the same room as the doctor I couldn't help but ask:  
"When......when can we go and see her?" The nurse smiled warmly and then her smile turned into a frown.  
"I'm sorry but right know only family can visit her.When she wakes up you and your friends can go and visit." She smiled again.  
"I'm her causin.Can I please go in." Cousin? Celeste was her cousin I thought they were only friends.It feels like a slap on the face I didn't know so many things and I went ahead with feelings I don't even think I have.  
"Yes you may go." Celeste headed to Luna's room and the nurse headed for the desk.  
I feel like I have butterflies 2 hourse had passed Celeste said that she seemed okay. Okay? Is that all? 5 minutes later we saw a young girl coming toward us.She seemed about the same age as Luna and Celeste,her hair was long it was almost the color of Relena's only she had blonde high-lights, her eyes were green and tears were forming. She ran to Celeste and hugged her in comfort.  
"Oh my god.I came as soon as you called but I had to wait for the plane.How is she?"  
"She's still in danger.Unconciouse too." She looked up and stared at each one of us but her gaze stood straight at Quatre.  
"Guys this is Miranda.She's a very close friend of ours." She shook hands with every one of us and her hand stood again in Quatre's hand it seemed as if they made some connection. A few minutes later after we got aquainted the nurse informed us that we could go visit either one by one or two at a time. Suddenly I didn't feel like facing her I stood up against the wall unoticed.  
I saw Quatre and Miranda go in first, when they came out Quatre came out what seemed to me angry and Miranda's expression softened and a tear came out.I wonder what made her upset.  
Trowa and Celeste went second.They were there 20 minutes. Duo and Wufei went in next I decided to sit down. I wanted to go in but then again.  
Trowa sat next to me.Unsure of how to start a conversation which wasn't a surprise.  
"You know *sigh* Luna's going to wonder why you havn't went in."  
"She won't," I said coldly my head felt dizzy I never felt like this. Trowa looked as if he understood, he knew me better then anyone or at least a little. He knew I didn't like scenes.Celeste stood in front of me hands on her hips as if she were to talk to a child.But at that time I felt like a child.  
"Listen you are going to get your butt in there, I don't know what you did while you two were alone-" I cut her off.  
"What? No.....I can't-" She also cut me off.  
"*Sigh* she didn't want to tell me anything and I'm her best friend.Would you please go in there Heero at least for 5 minutes I know you care about her." My heart started to pound I felt trapped.But it was my fault too.If I hadn't kissed her she wouldn't have stormed out the house by herself. If I would'v stoped Relena the kiss would'v never happened.My head was racing but I had to go in. I stood up and headed for the door as soon as Wufei and Duo came out.My hand placed at the knob I turned the knob slowly and opened the door.  
There she was lying in bed emotionless, her head looking over at the window she turned to see who was at the door I guess she never expected me.So I was right.She looked away, I didn't bother to look to make eye contact with her either.I didn't want to apologize or maybe it was that I didn't know how to.I grabbed a chair and sat next to her the sun shined in her face making her eyes look lighter then ever.  
"How do you feel?" I was surprised she was the one to ask that question.  
"I.....I don't know." She turned to look at me her eyes looking into mine.  
"You'r confused." She said as if reading my mind.'Of course I am confuse I just don't know what about.' I thought to myself.  
" *sigh* I should be asking you how you feel."  
"I'm okay I'm alive aren't I?" How could she be this strong.Of course she is alive but....still in danger. I decided to take her hand into both of my hands.It seemed so small compared to mine she did nothing to pull away neither protest.  
"Heero.......-" she started but didn't know what else to say or so it seemed like that.  
"Yes?"  
"I want to get out of here I can't take it here!" She burst into tears something I thought she would never do at least not in front of me. I couldn't bare seeing her cry. I sat at the corner of the bed and placed her into my arms.My head against hers.My arms wrapped on the bottom of her neck I was afraid of touching her stomach where she was hit.I looked at her she seemed so help-less.It felt like everything was up to me.The other pilots life was at my hands and I didn't feel nervouse but this made me seem less perfect. The Perfect Soldier ha.....*sigh*......:  
"Heero, please get me out of here......please....." she wispered. Her words, her eyes she was strong and I felt like I had to do it.  
"I'll get you out.But first I have to see if it's alright." Her eyes opened wide.  
"Do you put that on everything?" she asked.  
"I put that on my life." I smiled at her a thing I was getting used to doing when I was with her.She smiled back,  
"You got a cute smile." I said mocking her the time that we were runing from Brandon and his group.She punched me playfully in the stomach I chuckled.I turned to look at her straight in her eyes and asked:  
"Who did this to you?" Her eyes turned away from me.But I was determined to get an answer from her no matter what. "So?" I asked again.  
"I don't know.....after I got to my apartment I went straight for the bed-room and I notice-" She stoped.  
"Noticed what?"   
"That.....I...uhh.....I noticed that there was somebody inside." She's sttutering.I guess her skill came in handy.  
"That's not it Luna.What did you notice?" I asked again.She moved away from me then she grabbed her stomach she let out a groan.  
"Luna what's wrong?" I got worried I didn't know what to do.  
"Nothing I'm fine.I'm fine.Listen.....*groaning*that's what I noticed ok...*groaning* okay and when I opened the curtain in the bathroom somone punched me and I heard a voice I couldn't make out the words I'm still trying to figure out."  
"He punched you?"  
"Yeah but really hard cause he almost lifted me up." She said it while grabbing her stomach.I could imagine he must'v had some force.  
I heard the door open she saw me holding Luna in my arms she started in 'awww'.Then she looked sorrowfull in a way I wondered why until she said:  
"I'm sorry to separate you two but you need your rest.You can visit her tommorow." I couldn't let her go I looked at her she had a sad expression in her face.She whispered in my ear something that I almost forgot:  
"get me out of here or else.....I won't talk to you ever again got it nene." I smiled and nodded at her. She kissed me in the cheek I felt my face get red.Before I stepped out I heard her say.  
"Get your feeling staright out.and then answer 'How do you feel?' "   
What does she mean by that I wondered.  
When I got out of her room I saw Duo smirking.  
"For someone who doesn't want to visit a sick patient you sure know how to visit." I glared at his comment.how long had I been inside.  
"how long was I inside."  
"About an hour." An hour it felt like less. I glanced at Quatre he glared at me something I never thought to see.  
I saw the doctor and I stoped him.  
"Yes? how can I help you?"  
"Is it okay if we take her home?"  
"Take her home?!" If he would'v yelled louder he would'v woken up every patient in the goddamn hospital.  
"Hai."  
"Well.....that's not such a good idea she need a lot attention like I said she's still in danger."  
"I'll take care of her she'll be my responsibility."  
"And mine," I heard a familiar voice when I turned I saw the blonde Arabian smiling "Please let us take her she'll be with us all the time."  
"I guess it's alright.But, you have to be very carefull and give her special attention.remember she is very fragile right now."  
"Alright, we get to take her home!!" Duo cheered. For the first time I agreed with Duo.  
*************  
I know it's a short chapter I'll wite longer ones be patient k! Cuase they take long to write! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need to know what u think! Luv all of yous!  



End file.
